Chase (Gabriel)
"You really need to start believing in yourself. Thats the only way it will work" ''-Chase to Akeria. '' '' '' Chase started out as an Angel of god, not only that he is an Archangel. In heaven he was called Gabriel, although to hide his identity on earth and keep from chatting people, he gave himself an old nickname that people used to call him. Chase. Gabriel was a powerful Archangel, as an angel he was the man of god and served as a messenger between humans and angels. There has been so much discussed in the coven as to why chase fell from heaven although no one knows the real reason and Chase has never discussed it with anyone that they know of. There werewolves boys, Everett and Dante believe it could be LUST that he fell for, as it was forbidden in heaven and was counted as one of the deadly sins, they believed after spending time with both angels and humans, he gave into his feelings. He fell in love with a human although the human has long since past and he's now living his life in misery. Raegan has hinted that he thought it could have something to do with ENVY for his brothers in heaven, he believes that because he has been made to spend half his time in heaven and half on earth that he grew to envied his brothers because they got to stay in the gates of eternity. Ingrid, in many of these discussions has spoken as if it could have been something to do with GREED but she has never fully explained why she thought of that. The Demon, Corona, has expressed that it could have been one of many reasons, WRATH against his father for making him constantly switch between humanity and Immortality, It could have been GLUTTONY because he wanted what he couldn't have a little bit too much, much more than what he had been given. She had even joked about it being SLOTH, and that he was purely to lazy to carry out his messenging duties. Lastly the Warlock during many of the conversationas has spoken about his PRIDE being behind the reasons although he won't tell them what he means by that in any way. But still it has to be seen why he really became the fallen angel that he is. Its spoken the same about how he arrived to the coven, but to everyone else he was already here with the vampire when they appeared. He has dirty blonde hair and bright, illumiating green eyes. He has the look of a twenty four year old even though he has been living on the earth for a lot longer than that. The fallen angel has been said to be terrible telepathic most of all, although he has a few other abilities such as increased strength, speed and endurance, also some small healing abilities. Although most of his Angelic powers such as teleportation and bringing people back from the dead were cut when he fell from heaven. The Angel doesn't have a job, so doesn't bring the same income in that the others do, but he keeps the peace inside and outside the house, helping Akeria with any problems the coven get into. Chase doesn't sleep much, but he is musically talented and can play a lot of instruments beautifully, he always fills the house with music that is soft and relaxing. COVEN MEMBERS His relationships with the members were all quiet similar, Akeria firstly is an old friend and he trusts her most out of the coven, to everyone else it is like they have an intimate relationship because they get on so well. with the werewolves, hes like a tolaerate big brother who puts up with all there nonsense although wouldn't let them get into too much trouble or hurt themselves. With the Demon its a love/hate relationship, its curious because they have been grown up and taught to hate each other, but they do have the slight bicker teasing going on, although not flirty. With the faeries he watches over them like a big brother too not wanting to get them in too much trouble or hurt other members of the coven, hes speaks mostly too Ingrid rather than Raegan though, since Raegan still follows the ambition of faeries and wants to possess peoples love and souls. His relationship with the warlock is rather entertaining before ember comes, they joke around and the warlock flirts with him an awful lot although when Ember joins it becames more laid back and respected with a few inapporiate comments here and there because of the crush aspect but the angel doesn't realize much of a change. With the Immortal, he sees her as a younger sister he needs to protect and reassure all the time, hes increasingly kind to her and can't see the fault in it, or the crush she develops for him. EARLY HISTORY ACCOUNT Chase is poytrayed by Chris Pine The roleplaying account is